User talk:Russel Martin
Hi Russel Martin, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 23:18, January 9, 2011 READ PLEASE =) Just so you know, I haven't forgotten all of you guys. I'm just kind of busy of late. I'll get your pictures to you soon! -- Russel (too busy to log in) Nice to meet you Nice to meet you to and yes i like star trek, mostly enterprize and the new movie and some of the episodes from the 90s. so yeah ,and how did you know i like redwall?(jk) Re:Accounts There is no way to shut down accounts; if you don't want that one any more, just stop using it. Putting a note on your user page/talk page is the best way to go. I can lock your old user and talk pages, but then even you wouldn't be able to edit them. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Fox cubs request I think I'll do that. Thanks! :There are two (hence the plural) a girl and boy, brother and sister. They're around the same height and are both around 14. Riplar(the boy) is black with green eyes and a tattered light brown tunic with a blue belt. He is wielding a sword and is facing the picture and the left at the same time. He has a defensive scared but determined look. Selra(the girl) is orange/gray/red with blue eyes and a tattered dark green tunic with a red belt. She is also wielding a sword and facing the fron and the right at the same time. She has a defensive scared but determined look. If you do backgrounds, then they are in a clearing of a darkish forest, with a dark cloudy sky(which makes the forest dark). If not it's fine. Thanks!!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Picture I had almost forgotten about that. But fortunatly now that I'm done with the story I have a better idea of what Corbus looks like so: He's a ferret with brown fur and a light brown eye, his left eye has a patch over it. I usually have him in a steel cuirass which essentially only covers the main portion of the body and possibly a bit of the arms. At some points he has a buckler so if you want to you can draw him with one. And his weapons are a scimitar and a small dagger. Anything else you need to know?Lord Sunflash I am always watching! PS lately I have been trying to learn to draw but progress is slow. This is the only picture I've done so far. I don't really mind what pose he's in, so any will be fine. And it took me three days to get that picture together(I was a bit busy) but I'm trying to draw a body now. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! PS okay by "busy" I mean I've been playing the Beatles Rock Band for about a month now. Also while Corbus Quick-Blade is done he's still in it's sequal: The tale of tabun the story's about his grandson. Corbus is still around but he's a bit older. Nope that's the whole basis of the story. Corbus is a vermin who went good after being betrayed by his brother Zann. Whom killed their father and cheated in the battle deciding who would control the Juska. And yes it is a prequel to the Taggerung, Zann is Sawney's dad. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Art request TTAAANNNKKKSSSS!!! I like yours too, but... to tell the truth, I don't relly know what it is..... anywase, its pritty epic. as for the art request... well, do you have an account on RWW (redwall wars wiki)? because my main account is on there... sooo... yeah. If you don't, than you could just make one and then scan it on that account and never use it! :) If you can that'll be great! If not, oh well. You souldent bother. Thanks!!!! :) --Dewface Gimmie a hug! I like Hugs! 01:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you p 2 well i joined around october around there...so yeah, thx for readin my page. MURRAY! *Hugs* i haven't spoken to you in ages! but i use gimp, and gimp doesn't do that. i have a tablet but i'm so clumsy with it, so i use my hands on my mouse. i'm glad you likes them! ^^ what program do you use to sketch on the computer? and yes, i'd love to do an art trade!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) does it? weeeell. hee. pressure sensitivities a pain in the butt. okay! =) i'm not sure what redwall charrie you should do, i haven't done much redwall lately =P but i'll come up with sommat. whatchu want from me? ^^ when are you getting on the redwall wars wiki? i mostly go on there now, i only come here to answer messages. and i wanted a DA account but my dad wouldn't let me. *sniffle*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ah, give me the details for yers now. =P if it's really bad, you can cyber slap me.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Art I'm actually working with it on Wikia now, but thanks for the offer. I'll let you know if we need further help. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :You'll know when it's finished, it will be pretty hard to miss. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for the drawing. But what's with the riplar bit? Lord Sunflash I am always watching! PS if you ever do decide to do a story just ask me if you need any tips, advice, or plot ideas. i have so many that I have a whole section at the bottom of my fan-fictions devoted to scrapped ideas. Yeah I understand. Though the name does sound cool. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! weeell, i have one question, what gender and name is your hare? second, i decided what i want you to draw for your half. my two chars, Scream silverflash, and Raz Corath. Scream Silverflash: a male ermine. i've drawn him before. he looks like this from head to shoulders: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:BewareOfErmine_by_Ferretmaiden.jpg except i've changed his bangs to cover more of his face. he wears an orange hood around his neck, that he never has up, just around his neck like a collar. his only other clothing is a black leather belt with a silver buckle and a shortsword stashed lopsidedly in his belt. he has a red stripe running from his bangs, down his back, which ends at root of his tail. his tail tip is black. his postition. he's clutching his head and sort of throwing himself back, like he's in despair, and is wailing "Noooo! not again!" Raz Corath, is a handsome male brown weasel with a white underbelly. her wears a red plaid kilt a very thick brown leather belt with gold studs and buckle. he has two leather straps over his shoulders, in an X which reach down to his belt, and two samurai swords slung over his back, also in an x (one with each of his straps) and he wears a dark brown cap with a gold feather. he doesn't wear a tunic though, the straps take place of that. his position: watching Scream, with an exasperated glance, and his chin in his hand and the winning card fo their game in his other paw (they were playing cards), his bubble saying: "Ach, it's only a bonny wee game ye kin Scream Lad." they arn't in the same time line but i like to have all my characters interact when they arn't in stories (AKA my drawings. sorta like actors backstage ^^) i'll do my best with my half!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Merl! I mean Russel Martin! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Scream is my darkside. i was inspired by a character named Inuyasha from an anime called Inuyasha ^^ he's not evil, he's just dark XD it's a dude?! *Faints* i just finished the sketch yesterday and i made it a female, but's it's probably the best request i've ever given anyone, so i don't wanna change it... so, can it remain a female? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) So thiiis is where you vanished to :P Haven't talked to you in a loooooong time--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 22:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) *Glomps back* It makes me look professional. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! And I'm sure it will turn out fine! Your foxes are good! Thanks again!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) hey, for screams position, i found a picture. it's from a manga i read called School Rumble. http://gallery.burrowowl.net/index.php?q=/image/3731.png-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) heres my half! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you still feel like doing a picture I have a request that i kind of want to go with my next chapter (no pressure I'm taking my time with it) I was thinking of my main villain of my current Fan-fic: Pyranus, Lord of the Southern Coast. What you should know is he is completely obsessed with fire (incorporate that in any way you want to) In the scene he is wearing just a normal shirt with maybe small pieces of light armour. But the main thing is that he is throwing a flagon that is kind of like a molotov cocktail (bit of burning cloth coming from the opening) For fur I would think Orange-red. I don't mean to be pushy so just get back to me on if you want to do it or not. and once again thanks for the Corbus picture Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Art Request Heard you changed your account old thing... heres my art request again. Cheerio! If you would like to take a whack at drawing me here is my description: Species: Hare Fur Color: you can tell it was brown but it has faded to gray Eye Color: Green Clothes: Green Regimental Tunic with many badges Weapons: Bow and Arrows, sabre at my side General Description: I am about 30 seasons old, and a respected Colonel i might add. I have a monocle and a short beard. I am rather tall and my ears add to that however one of my ears has been shot with and arrow so... it droops right at the top. i like to think of myself as a very noble creature however there are some who may disagree. If you need anything else just message me wot! --Colonol Sham Come sit by the fire wot! 19:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi! My name is ScottyBlue. I was wondering if you would mind drawing a picture for me (preferably traditional, not photoshop). I normally do my own illustrations but I have a villian that I'm having a bit of trouble drawing myself so I would like to see some other people's concepts. The character's name is Dankfur Clawhook. He is a pine marten (if you don't know what that looks like, think cross between a squirrel and a weasel) with reddish/brown fur, creamier patches on his throat and stomach, and a luxurious dark red tail. He does not have a left forepaw; this is replaced with a gilded hook. He was once a corsair, and still wears the big belt and poofy-shirted tunic of such; however, he has since become the member of a vermin band called the Ranks of the Shadow, all of whom wear long, hooded blue cloaks embroidered with serpent shapes and patterns; he also wears a mask made from an adder skull. He carries a long saber thrust through his belt, but his main weapon is his two pet blacksnakes, both of whom follow him everywhere and obey his every whim even though they are many times his size (you can decide whether to include them in the picture or not). Let me know if this is too much to ask. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 00:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC)